Two Pained Lives
by TheSpookster
Summary: Desmond Sycamore has had a tragic life. He never thought he would ever meet anyone who had also gone through such hardships. That's until he meets his match with a crazed man. (Azran Legacy and Diabolical Box spoilers)
1. Prolouge

**I'd die if these two actually would meet.**

**This story takes place between Miracle Mask and Azran Legacy. It also will contain Azran Legacy, Diabolical Box, and slight Last Specter and Miracle Mask spoilers.**

**I don't own Professor Layton.**

**If I did, then I would have a Descole plush custom made for me ASAP.**

* * *

><p>Angry.<p>

Alone.

Betrayed.

That's how Desmond felt when his wife and daughter were killed right in front of his eyes. He had never felt such pain, as was sure no one else had ever felt such pain. He was truely alone. His only purpose was to avenge the ones he called 'family'. His wife, his daughter, his brother, his mother.

Why should he care about his father anymore?

But, if by some chance, there was someone who also went through terrible pain...

"Master," he heard a voice say beside him. Descole snapped back to reality.

"Hmm? What is it, Raymond?" Descole asked his butler.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to land soon," answered Raymond. "It is getting dark, and we don't really want to be sleeping and flying the Bostonius, do we?"

"Of cource," responed Descole. "Land in a clearing. Whoever's plot of land we land in, they'll have to deal with it."

"Aye, Master,"

Descole rose from his chair and glanced out the window. They were flying over what looked like a large ghost town. He opened the window and looked outside, wind blowing through his boa. There was a large castle near the outskirts of the town, gas rising from the area around it. The wind blew the gases near the airship, causeing Descole and Raymond to take an unwanted breath of it.

Raymond began to cough. "What is that?"

As the smoke cleared away, Descole opened his eyes.

"Raymond.."

Raymond looked out of the Bostonius' large windshield. "Master..."

Below them was a beautifully lit up and livly town. They could here noises and laughter. Besides the still gloomy and unsetling castle, the place was amazing.

"Raymond, land near here," the masked man told his butler. "We should most definatly explore this place."

"Of cource, Master,"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 1: Folsense, and Garlic?

**FINALLY!**

**THE STORY CONTINUES!**

**(Sorry it took so long!)**

**I don't own Professor Layton!**

**If I did, then I would have a Descole and Anton plush.**

**Time to story!**

* * *

><p>Finding a magical ghost town was defiantly not the strangest thing Raymond or Descole had seen. But, considering how normal their day was going thus far, seeing the bizarre sight made them curious.<p>

Both Descole and his butler packed small bags as they prepared to explore the town. An odd feeling told them they would not be returning to the Bostonius for a good while. Descole changed out of his 'evil scientist' getup and was now under the guise of Desmond Sycamore, his real, respected-archeologist self. He still packed his Descole outfit, along with his sword, just in case things called to be messy.

Both he and Raymond exited the Bostonius, hoping their land didn't cause too much commotion amongst the townspeople. They looked at their surroundings, a dark forest. The bright lights of the city could be seen above the treetops.

"This is a very thick forest," Desmond commented.

"Aye, not very well kept, isn't it, Master?" Raymond replied.

The pair began to walk through the very thick foliage as they followed the light. Very soon, the thick layer of leaves became a dirt path, leading towards the city. Before they knew it, buildings were surrounding them.

"Woah…" is all Desmond could say. The bright, fluorescing lights made this town even brighter than Monte d'Or. The rather short yet wide building had an old-fashioned build to them. There didn't seem to be many people in the streets as Raymond and Desmond walked, but it was still very lively.

Desmond looked behind him to see his large orange airship peeking from behind the trees.

"Raymond, no offense, but the subtly of you parking is a little obvious," Desmond whispered.

Raymond tried not to look too offended. "I was merely preserving the wildlife, Master. If they question our ship, I will be sure to explain."

The two were silent as they continued down the streets. They heard people mumbling around them, sometimes about the duo's outfits, sometimes about… tea? Usually, it was about one certain word… _vampire_.

After a little while, Desmond and Raymond came across a small grocery store.

"Raymond, are you hungry?" Desmond asked the butler.

"I would be, if it wasn't for the putrid smell!" Raymond said in a muffled voice. A strong scent of garlic was traveling from the store.

"Curiosity may have killed the cat, but its scent didn't!" Desmond concluded as he opened the door.

Inside of the grocery store, Desmond nor Raymond had never seen so much garlic in their entire lives. It was piled on the tables, hanging off the walls, and covering almost everything in sight.

"Why, hello there!" a strange, older looking man said as he walked from the back of the store. "The name's Garland! Can I interest you in some… fine food here?"

Both Desmond and Raymond were taken too aback by the sheer amount of… _smell_ that was being produced.

After a few seconds, Desmond finally recovered. "You have a rather… interesting selection of food!" he tried to say in a calm voice.

"Yes, well, thanks to my collection, not many people have come here…" Garland said in a sad tone.

Raymond also recovered from the scent. "Why would you have so much of this revolting food?"

Garland's voice became deadly serious. "Because of the vampire!"

Desmond couldn't help but give a snicker. "A vampire, you say?"

Garland looked at Desmond with anger. "Yes, we have a vampire here in town, and, legend says, garlic keeps them away!"

Desmond, original almost crying from the smell, was now almost crying from the unbelievable story that was being told. Hearing it mentioned on the streets was one thing, but hearing a real business man talking about mythical monsters was very hilarious.

Garland sighed. "Tourists…" he muttered. "Now, legend says that the duke who lives in the castle is a vampire. All who have been captured by him have been released saying that there is a vampire!"

"Well, he isn't a very good vampire if he lets his prey go!" Desmond laughed.

"You're rather cocky!" was Garland's finishing thought.

"You know, I think I'll just go up and slay that vampire! I'm feeling good tonight!" Desmond said in a tough voice.

Raymond looked at his master in shock. His master was buying into this?

"Well then, be my guest!" Garland shouted. "Don't think that I'm going to give you any of my precious vegetables!"

"Why, do they _produce_ too much smell?" Desmond challenged.

Raymond sighed. Desmond's puns…

"Go see that vampire!" Garland told the giggling man. "Let's see if you can beat that thing!" And, with that, Garland went to the back of his store.

* * *

><p>Outside of the grocery store, Desmond was excited.<p>

"Time to see if this vampire is real!" he said as he walked towards the castle.

"Uh, Master?" Raymond asked.

"Yes?"

"What do kids say these days? Oh, yes. Your pun was really lame."

Desmond sighed.

"Also, Master, this setup to 'Slay the vampire' seems like a very bad story in the making!"

"Raymond, your reviews are not greatly appreciated."

_**TO BE CONTNUED…**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked!<strong>

**Please R&R, and the next chapter is coming soon! Maybe a certain (not) vampire will be there!**

**Back to Miiverse, FNaF, and all the other stuff that prevented my writing!**


End file.
